Wilting Blossoms Forever
by xXBamBOOzledLUVerXx
Summary: Sakura was a victim of a mass clan genocide. She is picked up by their murderers, The Kento clan. Sakura was an experiment trying to take revenge for her family. Can her and her team continue like regular teamates? SasuXSaku in later chapies! Rated4lemons


Title: Wilting Flower 

OOOKKKAAAAYYY! Here's my second fic and I just wanted to say to my previous readers of Demons in Angels, I hope I can update soon! I never get the time to type anymore, but I have the next 3 chapters written out already! Any who, this fic will be about Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto first beginning out at the mission to the Land of Waves. BEWARE! Sakura is going to be a main character in this story. Also, it will be v e r y dramatic. Also again, it won't be word for word. It's my version remeber that! Okay so lets begin..Sakura? Care for the disclaimer?

Sakura: Surely my authoress friend! Bamboozled doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters except for my bitch of a step-mother, evil step-father, psychotic step-sister and the members of the Kento clan.(You'll hopefully meet everyone in chapie 3!) Also can't forget the plot!

Okayz people! Let's get started!

Also, please don't critique my grammar and vocabulary! Thank You! 

_Italics_ Dreams or flash backs!(I'll tell you what it is and isn't!)

**Bold ** Inner Sakura

Also, just a random little thing, if anyone can send me a decent translator that can translate phrases if you combine them!That would be a lot of help! Thank you again!

Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past and a Old Enemy!

(Dream Scene)

_A blinding white light enters my vision as I walk through the tunnel that is my dream. I am floating high above my 3-year-old self that is currently alone. But I know this dreamlike the back of my hand and soon, she won't be alone. Soon, her eyes, ears, and nose will be filled with blood and screams that can only be associated with death. The death of her clan. Soon..._

_Another bright light comes and the tunnel fizzes out. I see my self floating in darkness for a few moments and another flash of brilliant light occurs. I try to shield my face from the blinding white light, but it is no use. My eyes are too focused on the center of light, waiting for my disturbed past to come back and bite me right in the butt, as usual. _

(Scene Change)

_Crash! _

_She finally sees death. Her eyes widen in fear as I place pity upon myself. Why did I have to be so scared? Why did my body tremble in fear as a kunai nearly missed my head as I was running to the safety of my home? Why was I so weak? So alone? These questions all poured into my mind as more killing and death filled the atmosphere. Tears start too spill over, going unnoticed as the little girl runs through the house looking for her family. Anyone that she can hug and tell her it OK. To tell her it will be over soon. As she makes it to her parents room, soon just doesn't come fast enough. She opens the door._

_The silence is deafening._

_Blood._

_Death._

_Tears._

_Laying on the floor, the only people who ever loved her. Her family. Littered on the floor like old rag dolls. All motionless. The only thing the little girl can do is fall on her knees as sobs start to rack her body. _

"_Ma-mama, Pap-a, Ke-iko, Say-Sayoran, K-ita." _

_She grabs her head and starts to scream bloody murder. Tears are falling freely now, coming down like a river. After a few minutes, the little girl, standing up shakily, leaned against the door jam. She starts ripping out her hair in agony, mourning for her lost family. The only people she's ever known in this world who didn't treat her like a outcast._

_Dead._

_She runs to her mother, shaking her cold body. Nothing. She lets out a small whimper of detest. She runs to her father, shaking the bloody corpse. Nothing. She tries to depress her screams of hate for the people who did this to her family. She sprints to her older brother, Sayoran, a 14 year old and turns him over from his stomach. He has stab wounds all over his body. She didn't even bother shaking his body. She knew he was dead. She doesn't even have the energy to run to her youngest sibling, Kita. She was only 2, never even had a chance to live. She held her tiny body and held her puny hand in her own. She cries into the little girl's chest and screams in despair. I can see the questions floating through her head. What am I going to do? Where will I live? Will I die here with them? But the one question that disturbed me the most was this:_

_How will I get my revenge? It's hard to think that you, yourself, a calm and kind girl at the time can think of those grotesque things at 3 years old._

_She finally walks over to her mother, Kita still in her arms. She places Kita in her mothers arms and runs over to the final body, laying alone in the corner with whip marks across her back, chest, arms and legs. There lies her oldest sister, Keiko, a ripe young ANBU who just passed the exams at the age of 17. The one that loved her most out of all of them was laying dead in front of her eyes. She once again falls to her knees and cries into her chest. I think to myself _"So many fallen tears, wasted on this one event. And to think about it, all before I was even 5, when even more pain and misery entered my life." _I shivered at the thought. I realized at that moment, a lone tear spilled over my eyes at some point in this all. I wiped it away quickly and looked back at the scene. The younger me took the bloodied chestnut-colored strands of hair off of Keiko's face and ran her hands across her face. The image ends with the younger me lifting up Keiko's arm and sliding underneath it, laying down in a cold embrace form her loving sister and crying herself to sleep._

_Once again, the image fades out and another blinding light appears and warps you to the next part of your hellish nightmare._

(Scene Change)

_I warp into my next vison on my dream. I'm standing on the floor on an operating room. I glare at the surroundings of the room. I can't remember where I was. It happened every time. She crossed her arms over her chest, flicking her long rosette locks out of the way. Oh yeah, this won't turn out good._

_I found my younger self, at the age of 5, hooked up to many machines. It's always like this. The clicks and buzzes of the machines scare me all the time. They remind me of death itself around my doorway..._

_And I'm waiting for the devil to take me away. From everything. Everything I know and love from this world. Naruto. Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei. Everyone. I ponder on this and realizes that the air in the room is getting thicker with each thought._

_And all of a sudden, my younger version's heart stops._

_Oh. No. Not. AGAIN!_

_I tried to run to her, see if I can save myself. My feet are stuck to the bottom of the floor, with the tears and blood of my family flashed through my head. _Remember, it's only a dream. Only a dream. Only a dream..._. The windows shatter as darkness envelops the whiteness of the outside. Eating it. Killing it. The only thing I can do is wait. Wait as her younger selves breathing stops. God damn it! Where's the doctors! The nurses! SOMEONE!_

_The darkness keeps creeping towards me at an alarmingly slow pace, teasing me, like the kids from when I was 8 at the academy. My eyes widen as the shadows suddenly dart in the other direction. Towards younger me._

_I scream in frustration and finally break free of the floor's iron grip on my feet. I dart towards younger me..._

_Too late._

_The shadow reached her and scooped her up, her pastel hair, rippling down the back of her small body. The shadow formed into a hand and started to squeeze the poor girls dead body. The blood that was still in her body was escaping through the slightly parted gap of her mouth. I screamed as I darted for the hand. I reached out._

_Too late. Again._

_The poor girls body exploded form the amount of pressure put on her. Crimson splashed all over the white room and on me. I screamed a scream of anguish and of anger. I collapsed on the floor, immobile from exhaustion.. And waited once again._

_I watched in horror as the hand darted for me._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I shot up, a cold sweat developing on my brow and neck, dripping down my back. One of my kunai from my secret stash under my pillow was in my hand, held defensively in front of my chest. My petal colored hair was tussled and tangled from tossing and turning all through the dream. I was panting as I looked around my room for the shadow to appear. I realized that it was the dream after a few moments

**Geez, we're always over reacting****when we have that dream! **

"_Wheww, you're right. It just hurts me in realizing I didn't make it in time."_

I stabbed the kunai into the side of my bed next to the other marks I made. The other 21 marks at least. I got out of bed, shaking, and headed for my bathroom. I stripped down from my pajamas and stepped into the warm shower. The needles danced against my skin as I cleaned my body of any remanents of my past dream. It was a cleansing, as if from a priest finishing a exorcism on my mind. I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a big, fluffy towel over my naked body.

I went into my room and put on my ninja gear. My pink dress was pulled over my head as tears once again started to flow. I don't know why. It just happens every day. I wipe them away and slip on my green shorts. I take my kunai pouch and last but not least, I take myforehead protector off of the counter. Correction.

Keiko's forehead protector.

I wrap it around my head in a headband form and rush out of my house, feeling the wind rush through my hair. As I start to run to the bridge, I start singing a song I wrote about my family:

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by my faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

I stepped onto the bridge in me being the first one to get there.

That song always reminded me of my family. It made me think how there was two sides to a story. The do-ers and the survivors. And usually, the survivors don't live to tell the tale. They are usually dead or refuse to speak about the event due to fear. We were warned many times of this and we were too naive to realize that we couldn't escape. We weren't able to do anything, but why was that? Was there something else there?

Hidden?

I didn't have enough time to ponder it though. 

I was so mesmerized and looking in the water, I didn't realize a orange blur jump up form behind me.

"SAAAKKUURRRAA-CCCHHHAANNN!"

"EEEPPPP!"

I must've jumped 10 feet in the air. Next thing you know, I was in the water I was just mesmerized by. I had sopping wet hair covering my face. I tried to flip some of it out of the way using my hand. It was really, really heavy! **Damn that Naruto sometimes!**

"Errrrrrr..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked up.

There was the yellow ninja himself, in all of his yellow and orange glory, laughing hysterically. His fox face was scrunched up in a wild laugh as he fell right on his butt.

"HAHAHA! Got you good this time! Yes! I scared Sakura-chan! Datteba -YULP!"

I got up to my feet and before Naruto even finished his signature word, my hand was around his scrawny little neck.

**YEAH! Squeeze his puny little neck and make him SUFFER! MWAHAHAHA!**cue crazy flaming eyes)

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. EVER. AGAIN! Understood?" I added my sickly sweet voice at the end just to scare him.

"GASP! Y-Yeah!" Naruto choked out.

"Good! Now LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

He dropped to the floor and ran away like a little girl running from the Boggie Monster. There were tears in his eyes as he flailed his arms around.

**YESH! We scared him silly!**

I walked to the other side of the bridge, steam coming out of my ears while Naruto laid on the bridge with an abnormally large bump on his head. I looked into the azure sky as the wind rushed to my flushed face, caressing it in a cool embrace. I smiled at the sensation. 

Then I sensed it.

I looked towards the side of the bridge where Naruto was. I saw a shadow, a human shadow. The chakra was very familiar to me. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

My family's murderer, Takashi Kento.

Takashi used to be a very good friend of my family. The Harunos and the Kentos were allies at the time, and Takashi was the leader of the Kento clans son.(get that?) He was a little bit older than I was and we would have most likely been married.

If they didn't decide to turn on us.

They saw what we were planning to do, which was ally with the Uchiha clan by marrying of each of the eldest children, Keiko and Shisui.(In my story, he was 17 and would have married her okayz?) Now the Kentos didn't really like the Uchiha clan very much. You see, if it wasn't for Madara and his younger brother the _**Kentos**_ would have been the most powerful clan because of their secret blood line, Dorengan(thought it sounded cool, have no clue if it even translates to anything!)

The Dorengan is a bloodline trait of the vocal chords.(weird right?) It strengthens their vocal chords and gives them the voices of angels that, most likely, will lead you to your doom. They drag you under their spell. It screws around with your head, making you delusional. It starts to slowly decompose the brain cells and slowly, painfully slowly, kills you. I know this for one, only one, reason.

I have obtained it.

They took me after my family was killed and started to experiment on me to see the outcome of what in fact could happen if you used another different DNA type to house the kekkei genkai. Unfortunatly, they used other children from other clans with me. They stole children from the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and even used some of Orochimaru's unused experiments. All died, but me. Of course. Tragic. But, I have to be grateful to them.

If they hadn't saved me, I would probably be dead and would probably be unknown. My whole family would have bitten the dust. No one would realize that we probably were even alive. That we even existed and for that I'm grateful.

Now Takashi was staring at me, and I at him. No, more like a glare. I saw him disappear from sight. My eyes widened again as I rushed towards the end of the bridge. I shoved Naruto out of the way, kunai drawn and flashing. I jumped into the trees as I heard Naruto scream my name behind me, jump up after me along with 2 other bodies, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. I can sense everyone's chakra from a mile away. I jump faster and hit the branch so hard, it shattered under my foot. I was in murder mode. All I could focus on was his shadow and chakra ahead of me. Then I realized where I was. CLIFF!

I stopped short and nearly flew off the cliff. **AHHHH! CRAP! FUCK FUCK FUCK!** I leaned back and stopped abruptly. **WHHSSSHHOOO!**

I fell to the ground and landed right on my butt. **MAN! How could I have fallen for that! CRAP!** I let out a sigh of relif as everyone caught up with me. They were panting and out of breath. I looked up at the sky and started to stand up. Sasuke finally stepped forward.

"What were you thinking? What happened?"

I didn't turn around. He walked up to me and touched my shoulder. I just waited. He waited too. We waited together. The world and the forest was silent. Time seemed to stop as I slightly shook of his arm. The tears started to flow again. They cascaded down my cheeks as I showed no other means of crying. I turned back around and looked at him in the eyes. There was the same emptiness that I had. Losing the people you've cared about most in your whole world. The world revolved around them and they were ripped from your life so fast. I know he saw the sadness in my eyes and the pain and sorrow. His were the same way.

I wiped my tears away and put on a fake smile, convincing Naruto and Kakashi that I was okay.

"I thought I saw something that was familiar. I chased after it and turned out to be a deer. It veered off before I realized it and nearly ran off the cliff. Sorry I scared you." I shoved right passed them and ran of into the trees, not looking behind to my teammates. Finally, I started to bawl my eyes out and let it all go, all the weight lifting from my shoulders.

I ran onto the bridge and crashed into the railing. I almost flung myself over it at the speed. I looked over the railing and saw my family circling my reflection. I bent down and broke the reflection. My tears fell into the water. I didn't care about hiding my feelings anymore. I had to let them out. I couldn't let myself scum to such a level to lose all of my feelings.

I ran down the bridge down to the street. I ran as a blur and finally came to my apartment. I opened the door and flung my ninja gear across the room, hitting the wall. I took off Keiko's forehead protector and threw it on the ground. I kicked it across the room and it cracked more than it already was. I realized what I did right away and ran to it. I picked it up.

There was a large crack running diagonally across the leaf symbol. There were cracks on the sides of the platinum metal and the ribbon that I just connected with was torn and dirty. The symbol was filled with dust and dirt. Then I realized a drop of water that touched the symbol. Again with the tears. I wasn't crying to save myself, I was crying in pity and in sadness. I sat on the floor with the worn out forehead protector and cried alone that night. I won't let the mishap with Takashi knock me down next time. Next time, he won't be here to tell the tale. 

HURRAY! All done! Let's hope I can update soon! This was a LONGGGG chapie for

me. Remeber everyone: R&R! Song: Sparkling Angel by Within Temptation

Until next chapie,

Bamboozled 


End file.
